


Valediction

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Kink Meme, Old Friends, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Leonardo have said goodbye many times over the years.  This, they both know, is the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valediction

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Brotherhood. For kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19860.html?thread=5300884#t5300884

Even in France, Leonardo did not seem surprised to find Ezio slipping in his window.  “You came a long way to see me, old friend.”

“I heard about your attack.  I got here as fast as I could.”  Ezio frowned as he took in his longtime friend’s appearance.  It was clear that Leonardo was receiving the best possible care, but even the long, flowing beard could not hide the unnatural stillness on the right side of the artist’s face.

“It is nothing, amico.  Such things come with old age.  It was on the right, at least, so I can still sketch and write and paint.”

“They are taking good care of you, at least?”

“The best.  François is a good boy and a wonderful patron. ”  Ezio chuckled to hear the king of France described as a ‘good boy’.   “And this gives me time to work on my encyclopedia – I’m compiling all my work, you know.  For posterity.”

A younger Ezio would have been angry with that, fearful and defiant of death stalking yet another of his loved ones.  But now he merely nodded, weary and sad.  “A good idea.  The world will benefit from your ideas for decades yet to come – perhaps even centuries.”  He had never expected to outlive his gentle friend, but it was worth one more scar on his heart to save Leonardo that grief.

The artist gave him a lopsided smile, half his face creased in that warm and wonderful happiness that Ezio had come to treasure so much.  “Really, Ezio, you’ve become maudlin in your old age.  But I have something for you – there in that drawer.”

Ezio looked in the desk Leonardo indicated and pulled out a hidden blade, newly made and in perfect order.  “It is magnificent, your best work yet.”

“Ah, you old flatterer.  I’ve replaced as much of your equipment as I can, since you said it wears down in time.  Can’t have you getting into trouble because of faulty equipment.”  He gave Ezio a self-deprecating smile, his right hand twitching feebly.  “But this will have to be the last, I’m afraid.”

“Do not apologize, amico.  You need never apologize to me.  You have already done so much.”

“It was worth it.  Every drop of sweat and aching muscle has been to keep you safe.  I cannot regret that.”

Ezio smiled and took Leonardo’s hand – the left one, warm and alive.  He was silent for a long time before speaking quietly, “I know you have said it in your letters, but tell me truly, old friend.  Are you happy?”

“Yes, Ezio,” Leonardo said gently.  “François asks nothing of me but my company, and provides me anything I request for my work without hesitation.  I could not wish for a better situation for my last years.”

“I am glad,” Ezio replied softly.  There was so much that he wanted to tell his old friend, but words had never served him well.  Leonardo probably already knew everything that he wanted to say anyway.  Leonardo was like that.

Instead, he simply strapped the new blade to his wrist, nodding at the flawless movement of the mechanism.  He would treasure it.  Without a word, he hugged Leonardo tightly, and was gone out the window.

They both knew that neither would see the other again in this life.


End file.
